The Lost Memory
by chocobo86
Summary: Gray found a girl lying unconscious at the beach, and he soon found out that the girl lost her memories. Gray x Claire


**Hello there!!! This is my second story so far, I'm so sorry if it is too short. I promise I will make it longer in the next chapter. Anyway, please review and I hope you are enjoying my story. I also accept any critics ^^ Thank you**

**Prologue**

Gray POV

Piiip..Piiip..Piiip..

"Ouch..What the hell!!! That sound is so annoying. I better wake up and turn it off." I hurriedly searching my alarm clock and I finally found it under my pillow. I take a look at it and I see it is just 06.00 AM. "06.00 AM!!? How can I'm so stupid in setting my alarm clock? Nah, maybe it's broken. I don't think I'm that stupid enough setting the wrong time. Well, whatever, I would be better wake up now and just take a walk to the beach until it's time to get to work. I thought to myself as I walking toward the bathroom. "Brr..the water is so cold in the morning. It is freezing me." I take the shower as fast as I could and get out from the bathroom with shaking body. I slowly put on my clothes and walking out from my room without making a noise that can wake Cliff up

I jog to the beach and enjoy the morning breeze. But, suddenly I see a girl lying at the shore and it seems she is unconscious. I hurriedly run to her way and check her condition. When I take a look at her, I was surprised by her beauty. Well, there are so many beautiful girls in Mineral Town, but they are nothing compare to this girl. This girl has a beautiful blonde hair. I never saw such a beautiful woman in my whole life. "_Wait, now is not the time to daydreaming. Stupid Gray...I must take her to the clinic, she looks terrible._"

I hurriedly took her by bridal style and run as fast as I could to the clinic. I don't care what time the clinic is open, all I have to do is safe this poor girl. I kick the front door and scream as hard as I could, "ELLI, DOCTOR!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

Girl POV

"ELLI!!DOCTOR!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

"_Huh, what was that voice? I think I hear somebody yelling and carrying me. After that, I hear several people talking."_

"_Oh my Gosh Gray, what the hell happened to her? She looks terrible,"_ I hear a girl asked whoever the man named Gray is.

"_I..I don't know, I just found her unconscious at the beach this morning. Do you think she is okay?"_

"_Well, there are only several scratches and bruises, but it's not serious. I'm just afraid of the bump on her head. I hope it's not cause something serious."_

I slowly open my eyes and I found out there are three people standing and staring at me. There are two men and one girl. I suppose the girl is a nurse as I can see from the clothes she wears. And I stared to the man with white coat that I can tell is the doctor, then to the man with the UMA hat on his head. "_Maybe he is the one who bought me here"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, you're awake, I hope you can tell us who are you and where are you from. And why are you lying unconscious at the beach? What happened? And how do you feel right now? Are you feeling sick anywhere?" the doctor asked me. _"Oh my Gosh, why can't he ask me one by one? It's so annoying. But, why can't I remember anything? What the hell happened to me?"_ I try to remember, but it is useless. It just gives me a great headache.

"Um..are you okay? You are not answering my question," the doctor asks me with the worried face now.

"I-I..I don't know. I think I forgot who I am and where I come from. I just remember that I was in the ship, and suddenly there was a storm. I-I'm so sorry, but I really don't remember anything, the more I tried, it just make my head want to explode."

"Hmm..I think she gets amnesia, what will we do now? Take her to Mayor Thomas?" the doctor asked the nurse and the boy with a worried face.

"I will take her then. I must go to work after all; besides, it is me that found her at the beach." The boy said.

"Alright then, could you take her back when you are finishing your work? She still need a lot of rest and I don't think she have a place to stay anyway." the doctor asked.

"Ok, no problem. I have to go now, you know my grandpa, he will get angry with me if I'm late to work. Thanks for your help Doctor." The boy said and he takes me out from the clinic.

"T-thanks for helping me..um, may I know your name?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not introducing myself yet, my name is Gray." He said that while he put off his hat. _"Oh my Goddess, he is really cute and handsome without his hat on,"_ I thought and I can feel myself blushing. When he looks at me, I can see that he also blushing and he hurriedly put his hat on to cover his red face.

Suddenly the situation become awkward and we just walk in silence.


End file.
